1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display status modifying apparatus, a display status modifying method, a display status modifying program, a storage medium storing the same, a picture providing apparatus, a picture providing method, a picture providing program, a storage medium storing the same, and a picture providing system. The present invention may be suitably applied, for example, to a picture providing system constructed of a motion picture distribution server and a personal computer linked with each other via the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, picture providing systems, in which motion picture data being acquired by imaging a target with a video camera, etc. is distributed from a motion picture distribution server to a personal computer via the Internet so that motion picture based on the motion picture data is displayed in real time on a display unit of the personal computer, are becoming commonly available.
According to the picture providing systems, however, motion picture data is unilaterally distributed to the personal computer from the motion picture distribution server and motion picture based on the motion picture data is inflexibly displayed on the display unit of the personal computer. Thus, the picture providing systems have not necessarily been successful in providing motion picture as desired by the user, and thus have not been sufficient to popularize distribution of motion picture.